Lois Lane
by dlz
Summary: A prima de Chloe chega em Smallville num período qualquer entre a terceira e a quarta temporada. Fic escrita antes do aparecimento de Lois no episodio Crusade 401.
1. Uma garota chamada Lois Lane

LOIS LANE  
  
Lois Lane chega em Smallville num período qualquer entre a terceira e a quarta temporada, quando Clark e Lana ainda estão num conturbado momento de readaptação.  
  
Capítulo 1 - Uma Garota chamada Lois Lane  
  
Lois Lane era seu nome. Disse isso enfaticamente ao sujeito de cabelos brancos que estava atrás do balcão de informações da estação rodoviária de Smallville, Kansas, perguntando se havia algum recado para ela. Carregando apenas uma mochila e uma pequena bolsa de mão, a garota havia acabado de descer do ônibus que vinha de Metrópolis. Devia ter combinado melhor, pensou ela, que esperava encontrar a prima do lado materno, Chloe Sullivan. Imaginou que Chloe pudesse ter deixado um recado, mas não, segundo o homem que dava informações. Estava vinte minutos atrasada e o celular não respondia. Devia estar a caminho, pensou Lois, que não gostava de perder tempo. "Esperar era para os tolos", era seu lema. Olhou ao redor e ficou imaginando que fim de mundo era aquele em que os tios viviam. Havia pouquíssimas pessoas na estação e apenas dois ônibus, um que acabara de chegar, o seu, e outro que partia para Greenville. O calor era insuportável. O ar estava seco. Lois se sentou num banco vazio e abriu um livro que carregava dentro da mochila: "The Front Page", de Ben Hecht e Charles MacArthur, por muitos considerada "A Bíblia do Jornalismo", cuja leitura já se estendia a poucas páginas do final.  
  
"Lois!", exclamou alguém que vinha apressadamente na sua direção. A garota ergueu os olhos e viu que se tratava da prima. Fechou o livro, e se levantou para um abraço apertado.  
  
"Desculpe a demora", disse Chloe, desajeitada com as chaves do carro na mão e a bolsa semi-aberta na outra.  
  
"Tudo bem", respondeu Lois, apanhando a bolsa ao chão e ajeitando a mochila às costas. Seus cabelos eram lisos e compridos. Apesar da viagem longa, ela mantinha a postura e parecia que tinha acabado de se aprontar. As madeixas estavam ajeitadas atrás das orelhas, as quais exibiam um pequeno e delicado par de brincos que lhe fora dado de presente pelos pais no Natal passado.  
  
"Meus pais pediram desculpas por não estarem aqui. É que essa viagem surgiu de repente, e não tinha como adiar", disse Chloe, referindo-se ao fato de que os pais não estariam em Smallville naquelas próximas semanas, de modo que as duas ficariam sozinhas em casa. Lois já sabia por antecipação desse fato, mas não parecia se importar, desde que pudesse fazer seu trabalho.  
  
"É, uma pena", disse Lois, apenas por educação e completamente alheia à demonstração de alegria de Chloe, que queria colocar muitos assuntos em dia com a prima que já não via há tantos anos. "Mas eu entendo... Além do mais, vou ficar tão pouco tempo que seria mesmo desperdício eles se esforçarem para ficar por minha causa".  
  
Chloe sorriu. Mas era um sorriso desconfiado. Afinal, Lois já não era mais tão parecida com ela como nos tempos de infância, pensou. Na última semana, quando se falaram ao telefone, percebeu que Lois já não era mais tão divertida como antes. Notou o livro debaixo do braço da prima enquanto se aproximavam do carro. Sabia, pelos tios, que a prima era uma aluna aplicadíssima, o que podia se comprovar pela leitura avançada, recomendada para estudantes de jornalismo. Lois, no entanto, terminava o segundo ano, como Chloe.  
  
"Não está zangada pelo atraso, não é?", perguntou Chloe, antes de entrar no carro, com a porta já aberta. O silêncio de Lois a incomodava.  
  
Lois a encarou do outro lado do veículo e, percebendo que não estava sendo suficientemente gentil, sorriu:  
  
"Vou ficar se parar de perguntar!"  
  
Chloe sorriu e entrou no carro. O gelo estava quebrado, pensou. Afinal, Lois não era mais do que uma menina apressada da cidade grande. No caminho para o centro de Smallville, as duas colocaram alguns assuntos em pauta, como colégio, viagens e estudos. Lois era objetiva. Limitava-se a dizer que queria cursar jornalismo pela melhor faculdade em Metrópolis e que tinha boas notas para isso. Como Chloe, seu grande sonho era trabalhar num jornal renomado, como "O Diário Planeta", o sonho secreto das duas. Chloe, para desconrair um pouco mais, perguntou dos garotos do colégio em que Lois estudava, mas ela parecia desinteressada. Não era mais a típica namoradeira.  
  
"Onde estamos indo?", perguntou Lois, imaginando que estavam indo direto para a casa dos pais de Chloe. Estava louca para tomar um banho.  
  
"Eu tenho que passar num lugar, mas vamos ser breves", disse Chloe, estacionando em frente ao Talon, uma cafeteria nada convencional, cuja fachada era um cinema antigo.  
  
Lois olhou para o alto do estabelecimento e viu que, onde devia haver o nome de um filme, dizia: "O melhor cappuccino da cidade".  
  
"Interessante...", disse ela, enquanto desciam do carro. "Sabe, para uma cidade interiorana, até que o povo daqui tem um pouco de criatividade...", comentou com a prima.  
  
Chloe sorriu. Finalmente um elogio, pensou. Desde que saíram da rodoviária, Lois só reclamava do calor e do ar seco que quemava as suas narinas.  
  
Ao entrarem, Lois ficou ainda mais maravilhada com o lugar. Suas mesinhas limpas e ajeitadas ficavam entre colunas com pinturas que emitavam o estilo egípcio. Aos fundos, um balcão com diversas tortas e doces, e a maior máquina de cappuccino que viu na vida. Apesar de morar numa cidade grande, Smallville começava a impressionar Lois Lane, que observava cada detalhe do lugar.  
  
"Oi, Lana!", disse Chloe, dirigindo-se ao balcão, onde havia uma garota de olhos grandes e cabelos escuros presos ao alto por uma fivela, ocupada com um punhado de notas. "Colocando ordem na casa?"  
  
Lana levantou a cabeça e sorriu, largando o que estava fazendo, para dar atenção à amiga.  
  
"Ei!", exclamou ela. "Chegou bem na hora! A torta que voc6e me pediu já está pronta!", disse ela, indo para a cozinha pegar a encomenda.  
  
"Você vai adorar!", disse Chloe para a prima. "A melhor torta de maçãs de Smallville".  
  
Lois sorriu. Era sua preferida:  
  
"Não precisava, Chloe! Agora sim, você me deixou sem jeito!"  
  
Sem dizer nada, e apenas sorrindo, Chloe esperou Lana trazer a torta embrulhada. Depois de colocá-la, com cuidado, sobre o balcão, Lana se ateve à presença de Lois:  
  
"Essa é a sua prima?", perguntou ela, com um sorriso simpático.  
  
"Lois, essa é Lana Lang. Lana, essa é Lois Lane", disse Chloe, meio que brincando com a paronímia.  
  
"Prazer", disseram as duas, quase simultaneamente.  
  
"Então, você é de Metrópolis?!", disse Lana, que ainda tem um sonho secreto de um dia sair de Smallville e morar numa cidade grande. "Veio para o final das férias de verão?"  
  
"Na verdade, eu vim para terminar um projeto de estudo para o meu colégio... Não tenho pretensão de ficar muito tempo", respondeu Lois. "Vocês estudam juntas?"  
  
Chloe, antecipando-se, disse:  
  
"Desde sempre, não é mesmo, Lana?"  
  
Lana confirmou com um sorriso amável e cruzando os braços sobre o balcão, perguntou se as duas queriam sentar para comer alguma coisa. Não era dificil de perceber que Lois estava cansada demais para levar a conversa adiante, principalmente em pé, diante do balcão. As primas se entreolharam e Lois disse que queria tomar um banho antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas que se Chloe realmente quisesse, podia ficar mais um pouco. Fazendo a vontade da visita, Chloe pegou a torta, que já estava paga e despediu-se da amiga.  
  
"Desculpe, Chloe", disse Lois, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro. "É que eu estou tão cansada... Não quero estragar a sua rotina nem nada".  
  
"Que é isso! Deixa de bobagem!", exclamou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto colocava a torta dentro de uma caixa vazia que tinha no banco de trás do carro, para que ela não virasse no caminho. "Além do mais, a gente não se vê há tanto tempo que eu quero mais é passar muitas horas comendo torta de maça e contando muitas lorotas, como antigamente..."  
  
As duas riram, e Chloe viu dois amigos seus vindo pela calçada. Percebendo que a prima sorria e acenava para alguém, Lois se virou para ver de quem se tratava.  
  
"Puxa vida... Não faz nem vinte minutos que você está aqui e já vai ficar conhecendo todos os meus melhores amigos!", disse Chloe, sorridente como sempre.  
  
Eram dois rapazes. Um deles era alto e encorpado. Tinha cabelos escuros e grandes olhos azuis. O outro era moreno e com um belo sorriso. Lois não percebeu o efeito que causou em um deles, ao se virar para vê-los, e abriu um sorriso amistoso.  
  
"Oi, meninos!", exclamou Chloe, quando eles já estavam bastante próximos. "Quero que conheçam minha prima de Metrópolis: Lois Lane. Lois, esses são Pete Ross e Clark Kent".  
  
Lois sorriu e, intimidadora, apenas trocou apertos de mão com os dois rapazes, embora eles não escondessem a vontade de dar um beijo naquelas faces rosadas demais pelo calor. Pete era bem sorridente, mas Clark era uma incógnita. Parecia que havia perdido alguma coisa. Talvez, a razão.  
  
"A propósito, Lois", continuou Chloe, brincando, "a torta que vamos comer hoje foi feita pela mãe do Clark, a Sra. Kent. Por isso, se tiver que reclamar depois, pode brigar com ele! Se ela erra aguma receita é porque ele deve ter comido o ingrediente secreto!"  
  
Clark sorriu, um pouco constrangido com a brincadeira e apenas murmurou:  
  
"Puxa vida, Chloe, o quê sua prima vai pensar de mim?"  
  
"Não se preocupe, Clark", respondeu Lois, "Eu gosto de torta de maçã mesmo que não tenha maçã alguma!"  
  
Os dois sorriram e, para Clark, era como se não tivesse mais ninguém à volta. Ele só via Lois Lane à sua frente, com aqueles cabelos reluzentes e seus grandes olhos escuros e cheios de expressão. Não era a garota mais linda que ele tinha visto na vida, mas havia algo diferente. Não sabia se era o sorriso ou o fogo no seu olhar. De repente, ele pensou ter ouvido Chloe dizer qualquer coisa. Lois ficou séria e, depois de um tempo, perguntou:  
  
"Tudo bem, Clark?"  
  
Atordoado, ele percebeu que Chloe falava com ele.  
  
"Ei, sabichão?!", repetiu ela, séria. "Quero saber se você pode me ajudar numa coisa no editorial da escola amanhã de manhã. Pode ser?"  
  
Clark pensou um pouco e disse que sim, não sem antes sorrir uma vez mais para Lois, que estava achando graça da situação, sem ao menos saber o quê estava acontecendo. Chloe disse um "Até logo" bastante seco para os dois rapazes e entrou no carro logo depois de Lois, dizendo que as duas estavam mutio cansadas e que tinham muito a fazer.  
  
Quando o carro sumiu na esquina da rua principal, Pete cutucou Clark, que continuava olhando para a quebra. Sem se mover, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o olhar cada vez mais perdido, apenas ouviu o quê o amigo perguntou:  
  
"Que garota bonita, não?"  
  
Clark não disse nada, mas, no seu íntimo, sabia que, mais do que beleza, Lois Lane tinha presença. E ele jamais se sentiu tão vulnerável na vida como naquele momento.  
  
Continua... 


	2. O quê é essa coisa chamada a

LOIS LANE  
  
Surpreso com o impacto fulminante ocasionado pelo primeiro encontro com a prima de Chloe, Clark vai pedir conselhos ao amigo Lex.  
  
Capítulo 2 - O quê é essa coisa chamada amor?  
  
"Ei, Clark!", exclamou Lana, que estava atrás do balcão do Talon, assim que o viu entrar com Pete. Este último, aliás, antes de ver a amiga, foi cumprimentar uns colegas seus do time de futebol do colégio, que estavam sentados numa mesa próxima da janela.  
  
"Oi, Lana", respondeu Clark, com um sorriso amável, e as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça.  
  
Os dois se entreolharam com receio. A situação estava difícil. Desde que Lana sofreu um acidente fatal no celeiro, quando tentava ajudar Lex a pedido de Clark, o relacionamento dos dois jamais voltou a ser o mesmo.  
  
"Viu a Chloe?", perguntou ela, quebrando o silêncio quase fúnebre, enquanto limpava uns copos e os colocava numa prateleira atrás do balcão.  
  
"É...", disse ele, sentando-se e cruzando as mãos sobre o balcão. "Acabei de encontrá-la aqui em frente. Estava com uma prima que veio de Metrópolis..."  
  
"Lois Lane!", disse Lana, prontamente, acreditando que Clark não lembrava o nome dela. Confuso, ele assentiu. "Garota muito simpática, não?", perguntou ela, sorridente. "Espero ter a chance de conhecê-la bem...". Lana fez uma pausa e encarou Clark, para justificar seu comentário: "As pessoas da cidade grande são tão diferentes".  
  
"Às vezes, não", disse Clark, levantando as sobrancelhas, não pensando, propriamente, em Lois Lane, mas se referindo, no seu íntimo, a Lex Luthor, que, por conta do fato de acumular uma fortuna e poder estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa longe de uma cidade tão enfastiante como Smallville, ainda assim, não parecia disposto a abrir mão de coisas simples, como a amizade que tinham e a generosidade com as pessoas que estavam à sua volta.  
  
Lana se inclinou sobre o balcão, e encarando Clark, sussurrou, como se fosse um segredo:  
  
"Na verdade, eu quis dizer que a cidade pode mudar as pessoas".  
  
Tomando como crítica ao fato de que a sua ida para Metrópolis logo após o casamento de Lex Luthor com Helen Bryce e o acidente de carro que vitimou Martha e Jonathan, mudou seu jeito de ser em relação a ela, Clark preferiu omitir qualquer outra opinião, até que, para seu alívio, Pete chegou, e dando uma palmada no ombro do amigo, cumprimentou Lana e perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Clark:  
  
"A Chloe disse quanto tempo a prima dela vai ficar na cidade?"  
  
Lana sorriu, compreendendo as intenções de Pete, mas disse que não sabia de nada. Limitou-se a dizer que sabia que ela estava em Smallville para fazer um trabalho da escola. Clark não escondeu o desconforto sobre o interesse de Pete, e disse:  
  
"Acho que você não devia ficar dando em cima da prima da Chloe".  
  
Lana e Pete se entreolharam:  
  
"Por que não?!", perguntaram, quase simultaneamente.  
  
Confuso, Clark tentou desconversar, mas acabou se complicando ainda mais:  
  
"Bem, ela não parece ser o tipo de garota que vem de tão longe para uma aventura qualquer..."  
  
Percebendo que havia algum interesse de Clark em Lois Lane, antes mesmo que Lana pudesse compreender, Pete disse, sorrindo:  
  
"E quem disse que eu quero uma aventura? Com uma garota daquelas, eu até mesmo caso!"  
  
Clark censurou o amigo com o olhar, mas depois de fitar Lana, vendo que ela podia ficar intrigada com o comentário, e compreendendo que Pete apenas fazia piada da situação, apenas brincou:  
  
"Achei que você tinha dito que não era homem de uma só garota..."  
  
"É... Mas eu nunca disse que não me casaria!", retrucou Pete, com um sorrisinho sarcástico no canto dos lábios.  
  
Lana sorriu e colocando as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa, disse:  
  
"Então, com licença, que eu tenho que atender alguns clientes que acabaram de chegar... Hoje, a Marie me deixou na mão!"  
  
"De novo?", perguntou Pete, irônico, referindo-se à quarta falta ao serviço de uma das garçonetes do Talon.  
  
"É... De novo!", confirmou Lana, sorrindo e caminhando em direcão a uma mesa perto da porta de entrada, com papel e caneta para anotar os pedidos.  
  
Clark acompanhou com os olhos Lana se afastar. Ficou imaginando se ela teria ficado chateada com o comentário sobre a prima de Chloe. Mas Lana estava tranqüila. Aliás, parecia distante naqueles dias que se passavam. Era como se estivesse se concentrando para entrar num novo ritmo de vida.  
  
Pete e Clark se olharam.  
  
"Então eu não devia dar em cima da prima da Chloe?", perguntou Pete, em tom irônico, e rindo muito. "Por que não me disse lá fora que se interessou por ela?"  
  
"Não sei do quê você está falando, Pete", desconversou Clark, olhando para os dedos cruzados sobre a mesa. Na verdade, ele sorriu. Era difícil enganar Pete, que já o conhecia há tantos anos. Realmente, havia alguma coisa que estava mexendo com Clark em relação à Lois Lane. Queria pelo menos saber como dizer para Pete. Era, simplesmente, inefável. Mas Clark sabia de alguém que talvez pudesse compreendê-lo.  
  
Quando chegou na mansão Luthor, Lex estava acabando de chegar de Metrópolis no seu helicóptero particular. Carregando uma valise e falando ao celular, Lex apenas pôde cumprimentá-lo com um sorriso e acenou com os olhos para que ele o acompanhasse até o escritório.  
  
"Assinamos o contrato na quinta-feira, então, Sr. Wayne", disse ele, referindo-se a um grande negócio para a LuthorCorp. "Tudo bem. Falamos mais tarde".  
  
Depois que desligou o telefone, Lex se rendeu. Sentou-se atrás da mesa e mostrou sinais de muito cansaço. Eram dias intensos, e ele quis compartilhar com o amigo:  
  
"Gotham City", disse ele. Clark ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem entender. "Vou fechar um negócio de mihões com a Wayne Industries, de Gotham City".  
  
"Puxa", disse Clark, sempre alheio aos negócios de Lex. "Isso parece muito bom..."  
  
Lex sorriu. Geralmente não entrava em detalhes sobre assuntos de negócios com Clark, por mais amigos que fossem e por mais que, às vezes, fosse inevitável. E a simples menção de que ele estava celebrando uma transação milionária, podia comprometê-lo, já que não confiava mais nem na sua própria cadeira. Olhou para a superfície da mesa e lembrou de dias atrás, quando procurava grampos por todo o escritório.  
  
"Vai ser ótimo", respondeu ele, simplesmente. Depois de um sorriso e de se levantar para se servir de uma bebida, oferecendo alguma coisa para Clark, perguntou como estavam as coisas.  
  
Clark encostou-se na cadeira, enquanto Lex voltava a se sentar à sua frente, afrouxando o colarinho.  
  
"Sabe aquele problema que eu estava tendo com a Lana?", perguntou Clark, referindo-se ao fato dos dois terem se afastado bruscamente depois de um acidente que vitimou Lana, obrigando-a a se submeter a um tratamento fisioteráptico no Instituto Médico de Smallville.  
  
"Que eu saiba, você sempre teve problemas com a Lana", corrigiu Lex, com um sorriso, enquanto bebia seu drink. Desde que chegou a Smallville e se tornou amigo de Clark, Lex sempre esteve à par dos seus problemas amorosos com Lana Lang.  
  
Clark sorriu, concordando com o amigo.  
  
"Acho que, finalmente, posso superá-lo...", disse, com uma convicção sobre o assunto, que Lex jamais viu. "De uma vez por todas", completou.  
  
Lex ergueu a sobrancelha e colocou o copo sobre o aparador na mesa. Entrelaçou os dedos e com seu característico sorriso irônico disse:  
  
"Isso provavelmente se deve a alguém que deve ter preenchido o lugar antes ocupado por Lana".  
  
"Bem, na verdade...", disse Clark, um pouco sem jeito, "Depois das experiências que você teve, deve saber melhor do que eu. Portanto, aqui vai: quando você sabe que está realmente apaixonado?"  
  
Lex ajeitou-se na cadeira e, visivelmente surpreso, disse:  
  
"Puxa vida, Clark! Logo você vem me perguntar isso? Tantos anos envolvido num relacionamento conturbado com Lana Lang e não sabe como é quando está apaixonado?"  
  
Clark balançou a cabeça.  
  
"O que eu sinto por Lana vem de muito tempo, Lex. Eu a conheci quando éramos crianças e, em todos esses anos, nada mudou. Acho que eu sempre gostei dela".  
  
Lex balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse compreendendo.  
  
"Minha dúvida", continuou Clark, "é que eu não lembro como começou e, sinceramente, acho que alguma coisa está começando agora", disse ele, com um olhar cheio de dúvidas e expectativas. "E eu não sei o quê é", completou.  
  
"É...", disse Lex, tocando as pontas dos dedos no copo sobre a mesa. "Isso é complicado. Pode me dizer, pelo menos, de quem estamos falando?", perguntou ele, referindo-se ao novo interesse amoroso do amigo.  
  
"Você não a conhece", respondeu Clark. "Acabou de chegar na cidade".  
  
"Amor à primeira vista, Clark?", perguntou Lex, em tom de comentário. Talvez, por suas próprias experiências e pelas do amigo, que sempre acreditou na índole das pessoas, sem ao menos conhecê-las direito, disse: "Tome cuidado. Nem tudo é o que parece".  
  
Clark ficou pensativo. A primeira coisa que lhe vinha à mente era Alicia e o desastroso envolvimento com a garota que se tornou obsessiva ao extremo e quase matou Lana. Mas Lois Lane parecia inofensiva, pensou ele. E, além do mais, era diferente. Com Alicia, era o segredo que os havia unido, e ao mesmo tempo, destruído. Não havia sentimentos maiores. Clark encarou, então, Lex, que bebia seu drink, tranqüilamente. Lembrou dos últimos acontecimentos e o quanto o amigo havia sofrido. Realmente, nada mais podia esperar de uma pessoa tão desconfiada, e que tinha o próprio pai como inimigo implacável. Mas Clark acreditava na sua intuição, e que, ao contrário do que Lex pensava, nem todos tinham más intenções.  
  
Continua... 


	3. Um Estranho Acontecimento

LOIS LANE  
  
Depois de se reunir com Chloe e descobrir a localizacão de Milton Moses Fine, Clark se depara com um acontecimento inusitado envolvendo Lois Lane.  
  
Capítulo 3 - Um Estranho Acontecimento  
  
Eram férias escolares, mas Smallville High sempre tinha suas portas abertas para os alunos mais aplicados, como Chloe Sullivan, que se esmerava em seus trabalhos no editorial do Jornal do Colégio, mesmo nas temporadas em que ninguém gostava de passar em frente à fachada do prédio. Suas únicas companhias eram o zelador e o seu computador. Concentrada numa pesquisa a respeito de um misterioso negócio a ser fechado entre a LuthorCorp e a Wayne Industries, de interesse para Smallville, Chloe quase não percebeu Clark entrar na sala. Fechando todas as janelas do browser, levantou a cabeça por trás do monitor e sorrindo, disse:  
  
"Ei! Achei que você não vinha!"  
  
Clark sorriu e largou um livro que tinha emprestado da amiga, sobre a mesa.  
  
"E, então? O quê você queria falar comigo?", perguntou ele, sentando-se numa cadeira próxima e que ficava de frente para a mesa da amiga.  
  
Chloe suspirou. Estava com um aspecto de cansada. Havia ficado acordado até tarde, conversando com a prima Lois Lane.  
  
"Você se lembra daquele artigo que lemos na Internet, sobre aquele famoso mentalista, Milton Moses Fine?", perguntou Chloe, referindo-se a um homem com incrível poder mental, cuja capacidade de estendia à de ler pensamentos.  
  
Clark ficou pensantivo. O nome não era estranho, até que ele se lembrou. Meses atrás, Chloe o havia ajudado a encontrar nomes de cientistas que pudessem ajudar seu amigo Ryan, logo depois que este ficou internado num hospital psiquiátrico em Metrópolis, sob os cuidados do perigoso neurologista Mark Waid. Ryan estava sofrendo de uma doença degenerativa ocasionada por um tumor no cérebro. Não havia cura e o tempo se esgotava. Junto com nomes interessantes que poderiam ajudá-lo, mas que não obtiveram um resultado satisfatório, Chloe e Clark encontraram o tal Fine, que tinha a capacidade de ler pensamentos, assim como Ryan. Mas antes que Clark pudesse sair à busca de Milton Moses Fine, Ryan faleceu.  
  
"Lembro", respondeu Clark, com muita tristeza ao recordar os últimos momentos com o garoto Ryan.  
  
Percebendo o desconforto do amigo, Chloe continuou:  
  
"Como não pudemos ajudar Ryan, achei que podíamos, pelo menos, contatar esse sujeito, para termos certeza de que não tinha mesmo nada que pudéssemos fazer e, assim, evitar que outras pessoas como Ryan possam ter mesmo fim".  
  
Clark levantou os olhos. Na verdade, Chloe não sabia que Ryan também era mentalista, que podia ler pensamentos, mas que tinha grande capacidade mental, mas ela sabia que encontrar Milton Fine, poderia não apenas ter ajudado a salvar Ryan, mas também, a salvar o próprio Fine de um risco de adquirir a mesma doença a que o amigo de Clark foi acometido. Admirado pela atitude de Chloe, perguntou:  
  
"Então você o localizou?", referindo-se ao fato de que, embora não tivessem tempo para salvar Ryan, o empecilho maior que os impediu de contatar o mentalista, era o fato de que não o haviam localizado, tendo eles apenas lido a seu respeito num editorial do infame "Inquisitor".  
  
Com seu sorrisinho triunfal, Chloe mostrou a Clark os impressos que tirou da Internet. Olhando um a um, inclusive fotografias do tal mentalista, Clark perguntou, ao ler uma manchete:  
  
"O Incrível Brainiac?"  
  
"É...", respondeu ela. "Ele trabalha num circo de aberrações. Esse é o nome artístico dele".  
  
Clark fica alarmado.  
  
"Parece que ele tem problemas com alcoolismo e a ciência não coloca muita fé nele. Sua única alternativa parece ter sido se aliar aos esquisitos", continuou Chloe, relatando as informações contidas nos impressos que Clark folheava, justificando o fato dele se apresentar num circo de bizarrices.  
  
"Que mórbido", comentou ele, olhando para uma fotografia do sujeito, ao lado da mulher e assistente, Janet Jones. Sua fragilidade física comparada ao poder mental que detinha, era impressionante. "E como vamos encontrá- lo?"  
  
"Adivinha só", respondeu Chloe, sorridente, mostrando um cartaz anunciando a vinda do Circo Maximus à Smallville, no próximo outono, onde estava em destaque a sua mais importante "atração": 'O Incrível Brainiac'.  
  
Clark pegou o anúncio. Era estarrecedor.  
  
"E se ele já estiver com a doença que matou Ryan?", perguntou, inesperadamente. Era um fator do qual os dois ainda não haviam cogitado. Chloe ficou pensativa e disse:  
  
"Tem razão. Talvez esperar mais uns dois meses possa ser tarde. Amanhã vou ligar para o Departamento Nacional de Arte e Cultura para ver como posso ter a agenda de parques de diversão e circos, já que não encontrei nada a respeito".  
  
Clark sorriu, entregando os impressos de volta à amiga. Orgulhoso da sua iniciativa, pediu que o mantivesse informado. Sua idéia, era chegar antes, para alertá-lo do possível perigo que ele estava correndo. Não seria mais como salvar Ryan, mas era uma outra vida que estava em risco.  
  
Depois de algum silêncio, Clark perguntou à amiga, mudando de assunto, e cheio de interesse:  
  
"E como está a sua prima? Já se acostumou aos ares de Smallville?"  
  
Chloe sorriu, enquanto trabalhava no computador:  
  
"Na verdade, acho que ela nunca vai se acostumar", respondeu. "Smallville é pequena demais para ela...", completou, referindo-se ao fato de que, vinda de uma grande metrópole, apenas o céu era o limite para Lois Lane.  
  
"O quê a trouxe aqui?", perguntou Clark, curioso. Tentou o máximo possível, não demonstrar interesse. Chloe era esperta, e logo entenderia suas pretensões, se não fosse cauteloso.  
  
"Ela não entrou em detalhes, mas disse que está escrevendo um artigo para o jornal da escola dela", continuou Chloe. "Acho que é coisa de família, mesmo. Ela também é a chefe do editorial e apaixonada por jornalismo", respondeu Chloe. "Sabe como é, aspirantes de jornalismo são tão cheios de mistério, quanto os próprios jornalistas já formados...", continuou, concentrada, na leitura das manchetes de notícias do mundo inteiro que recebia por e-mail, todos os dias.  
  
Clark sorriu, concordantemente, e cada vez mais interessado.  
  
"Acho que ela não me conta muita coisa por causa disso. Deve imaginar que sou uma concorrente que pode prejudicá-la... como se já fôssemos jornalistas profissionais e trabalhássemos em jornais rivais! Mas, enfim, eu gosto dela apesar de nos falarmos pouco. Nossos interesses são os mesmos, e isso mais ajuda do que atrapalha. Ano que vêm, ela também vai tentar uma bolsa na melhor faculdade de Metrópolis e um estágio no Diário Planeta".  
  
"Vocês duas são bem parecidas", comentou Clark, referindo-se às mesmas pretensões.  
  
Chloe parou de ler seus e-mails e fitou o amigo:  
  
"Na verdade, nossas semelhanças páram por ai", e antes que Clark perguntasse do quê a amiga estava falando, ela continuou: "Lois é tão determinada como eu, mas o quê eu vou te dizer agora, morre aqui", depois de uma pausa, tendo Clark concordado com um aceno, Chloe prosseguiu: "Ela tem uma mágoa terrível do pai, que sempre disse que queria que seu primeiro filho fosse um menino. Uma vez, ela me disse que ela ia se arrepender disso".  
  
Surpreso, Clark encostou na cadeira e continuou a ouvir a estória:  
  
"Depois que ela ouviu isso dele, escondida atrás da porta, tudo mudou. Não sei explicar, não sou psicóloga, mas Lois Lane se tornou mais forte. Parece que, mais do que querer provar alguma coisa para si mesma, ela quer é provar algo para o pai dela", completou Chloe.  
  
"Isso soa um tanto 'luthoriano', não é?!", perguntou Clark, lembrando do problema de Lex com o pai, Lionel Luthor.  
  
"Não sei", respondeu Chloe, com o olhar perdido. "Mas, às vezes, ela me mete medo... A determinação dela não tem limites".  
  
Clark encarou Chloe. Afinal, não eram tão diferentes. Lembrou do episódio em que a amiga lhe revelou ter sido procurada por Lionel Luthor para juntar informações a seu respeito e de sua família em troca de uma vaga no Diário Planeta. Mas Chloe não era uma pessoa má. E, talvez, nem Lois Lane fosse tão perigosa, como a prima dizia.  
  
De repente, o telefone celular de Chloe começou a tocar. Ao atendê-lo, Clark não pode evitar de ouvir a conversa com a sua audição especial, quando descobriu que se tratava de Lois.  
  
"Chloe", disse Lois, com a voz bastante distante, "acho que peguei um atalho errado para a mansão dos Luthor".  
  
"Onde você está?", perguntou a prima, preocupada, levantando e indo na direção da janela, para ouvir melhor.  
  
"Não sei ao certo... Teve um acidente na estrada e peguei outra rota. Depois de um tempo o seu carro parou de funcionar. Não tem placa aqui por perto e nenhum carro passa há meia-hora! Espere, acho que vem vindo alguém!"  
  
Então, a ligação caiu.  
  
"A bateria dela deve ter acabado...", disse Chloe, virando-se para Clark, que já não estava mais ali.  
  
Com sua super velocidade, Clark chegou à única estrada de Smallville que dava acesso à mansão Luthor. De uma certa distância, pôde visualizar que, realmente, havia acontecido um acidente na estrada. A polícia já estava no local e um carro da ambulância. Um caminhão havia capotado, atingindo uma caminhonete azul. Correu, normalmente, para ver do que se tratava.  
  
"Xerife!", exclamou ele. "O quê aconteceu?"  
  
"O quê está fazendo aqui, Kent?", perguntou ela, grosseiramente, como sempre. Sabendo, porém, que ele não sairia enquanto não soubesse o que tinha acontecido, respondeu: "Esse caminhão que vinha de Metrópolis parece ter capotado do nada atingindo um carro com uma família inteira. Mas estão todos bem, felizmente. Agora, pode circular, Clark".  
  
A xerife lhe deu as costas e continuou colocando ordem no local do acidente, e Clark olhou ao redor, depois de checar que não havia feridos graves, ficou imaginando qual caminho Lois Lane tinha tomado como alternativa para chegar à mansão Luthor, tal como ouviu na conversa dela com Chloe.  
  
"Xerife!", chamou ele, mais uma vez.  
  
Ela se virou e, indignada por ele ainda estar ali, perguntou:  
  
"O quê foi, agora?"  
  
"Passou por aqui, um conversível vermelho?", perguntou ele, referindo-se ao carro de Chloe, que não estava no estacionamento do colégio e tudo indicava estar com Lois Lane, de acordo, também, com a conversa que ele ouviu pelo telefone.  
  
"Passou. Falei para ela pegar aquele trecho", respondeu ela, indicando uma trilha que cortava a floresta. "Vai dar numa estrada alternativa".  
  
"Obrigado, xerife!", disse Clark, indo na direção apontada.  
  
"Espere, vai correndo? É muito longe essa trilha!", gritou a xerife, enquanto Clark se dirigia à estrada.  
  
"Não tem problema!", respondeu ele, continuando a correr normalmente em direção à floresta.  
  
"Garoto esquisito", murmurou a xerife, para si mesma.  
  
Depois de sumir pela floresta, Clark usou sua super velocidade até chegar à estrada alternativa que a xerife mencionou. Realmente, ela dava para o mesmo acesso à mansão Luthor. Porém, não muito longe de onde estava, Clark viu o carro de Chloe fora da estrada, no acostamento. A porta do lado do motorista estava aberta, mas não havia ninguém por perto. Olhou ao redor, inclusive na floresta, usando sua visão de raio-x, para ver se tinha alguém por perto, mas nada encontrou. Correu, então, velozmente até o carro, e viu, em frente ao veículo, Lois Lane desmaiada ao chão. Correu para socorrê- la, não sem antes usar sua visão de raio-x para averigüar se havia alguma fratura. Mas ela não tinha nenhum ferimento grave, exceto um pequeno corte no lado esquerdo da testa.  
  
Clark tentou reanimá-la, mas foi em vão. Pegou-a, então, nos braços, e a colocou no banco de trás do carro. Certificou-se, novamente, de que não tinha mais nenhum ferimento. Depois de ajeitá-la no banco, com cuidado, viu sua bolsa jogada no mato. Caminhou para buscá-la, imaginando que havia sido vítima de um assalto. Todos os seus pertences estavam espalhados. Juntou os documentos e a carteira. Nada de valor parecia estar faltando. Cartões de crédito e até mesmo dinheiro estavam intactos, o que o deixou um tanto desconfiado. Colocou tudo de volta na bolsa e antes de dirigir até o Centro Médico Hospitar de Smallville, verificou se Lois ainda estava incosciente. Seu rosto estava sujo e Clark passou, delicadamente, a ponta dos dedos na sua face, para tirar a poeira do asfalto misturada com o pouquinho de sangue que corria da testa. Tinha um rosto delicado e enquanto afastava algumas mechas do cabelos dos olhos, descobriu que eles também eram macios, assim como sua pele.  
  
Quando chegou em frente ao hospital, recebido pelos enfermeiros que já o aguardavam e que atenderam prontamente Lois Lane, Clark se aproximou de Chloe, que também o esperava, depois de ter sido avisada por ele, pelo celular de Lois, acerca do que havia acontecido.  
  
Nervosa, Chloe, que assistia a prima ser levada às pressas para a sala de emergência, onde verificariam a gravidade da lesão, perguntou:  
  
"Como foi isso? Meu Deus, meus tios vão me matar!"  
  
"Calma, ela vai ficar bem... Só está desmaiada", disse Clark, abraçando a amiga. Não muito longe deles estava Lana, encostada no seu carro, próximo de onde Clark parou. Depois de ser avisada por Clark, sem ter como ir ao Hospital, Chloe ligou para Lana, pedindo uma carona. Ao vê-la, Clark levantou as sobrancelhas, como se a estivesse cumprimentando. Lana se aproximou dos dois e Chloe perguntou se ele não tinha visto ninguém por perto do local do incidente.  
  
"Não vi ninguém, Chloe", respondeu Clark. "Mas não sei se foi um assalto, pois a bolsa estava largada no mato, com todos os seus pertences".  
  
Lana cruzou os braços e enrugou a testa.  
  
"Talvez a pessoa tenha visto que estava chegando alguém pela trilha na floresta e se escondeu, deixando tudo para trás", sugeriu ela.  
  
Clark concordou que era uma possibilidade, mesmo sabendo que não havia ninguém mais às espreitas.  
  
"Mas o quê ela ia fazer na mansão Luthor?", perguntou Lana, tão curiosa quanto Clark, que, até então, preferia omitir seus interesses pela pessoa de Lois Lane, para não causar algum mal estar em Chloe e Lana.  
  
Chloe deu de ombros:  
  
"Disse que tem a ver com o trabalho que está fazendo. No fundo, acho que ela está escrevendo algum artigo sobre grandes empresários de Metrópolis que largam tudo e vão para o fim do mundo investir em negócios que podem dar em nada", respondeu.  
  
"Será?", perguntou Lana, achando pouco provável, uma vez que que diversos jornalistas do Inquisitor e do próprio Diário Planeta já tinham vindo à procura de Lex, com essa mesma pretensão.  
  
"Na verdade, estou chutando", respondeu Chloe. "Deve ser qualquer coisa que cause polêmica. Lois Lane não viria de tão longe por pouca coisa..."  
  
"Você é a parente da vítima?", perguntou para Chloe uma enfermeira próxima da porta, e que vinha da sala de espera.  
  
"Sim", respondeu Chloe, aproximando-se dela.  
  
"Preciso que você preencha um formulário, enquanto o Dr. Daves a está atendendo".  
  
"Claro", disse Chloe, entrando no hospital.  
  
Lana e Clark se entreolharam e ele perguntou:  
  
"Você quer entrar?"  
  
"Não", respondeu ela, sorrindo, porém, preocupada com a prima de Chloe. "Eu quero ficar um bom tempo longe de hospitais", completou, referindo-se ao árduo tratamento fisioteráptico pelo qual passou meses atrás, após um acidente quando pisoteada por um cavalo no celeiro. "Só vou esperar para ver como a Lois está e tenho que voltar para o Talon".  
  
Clark assentiu com a cabeça. Já não estava mais tão preocupado, pois sabia que Lois não havia sofrido fraturas e que, além do mais, a caminho do hospital, ela já parecia dar sinais de estar recobrando a consciência. De repente, Lana sorriu, e Clark pergntou o quê era.  
  
"É que alguém esqueceu de dizer à prima da Chloe que Clark Kent era o herói de plantão em Smallville", disse ela, referindo-se às inúmeras vezes que ele a salvou e aos demais amigos de perigos inimagináves.  
  
Clark sorriu. E, naquele momento, olhando para Lana, sorridente e com os olhos cheios de brilho, sob a luz do sol que estava a pico, sabia que sempre estaria ao seu lado e que sempre a protegeria quando precisasse. Mas que já não era mais amor que ele tinha a oferecer, e sim, sua eterna amizade.  
  
"Ei, pessoal!", exclamou Chloe, muito sorridente e com lágrimas ainda nos olhos, da porta do hospital. "A Lois está bem e já está acordada!"  
  
Continua... 


	4. Os interesses de Lois Lane

LOIS LANE  
  
Após ter sofrido um estranho incidente na estrada, o qual a impediu de ir à mansão Luthor, os motivos que trazem Lois Lane à Smallville vêm à tona.  
  
Capítulo 4 - Os Interesses de Lois Lane  
  
Cansada, Chloe chegou em casa e simplesmente mergulhou no sofá. Olhando para o nada, relembrou a conversa que teve com Lois Lane no hospital, quando esta lhe pediu para que seus pais, em Metrópolis, não soubessem o quê tinha acontecido naquela manhã. Preocupada, Chloe finalmente teve certeza de que a prima estava envolvida em alguma coisa muito séria. Levantou-se e foi para o quarto. Olhou a mochila de Lois no canto, ao lado da cama. Ainda não havia sido desfeita. Pensativa, Chloe resolveu que era hora de tirar as coisas a limpo e evitar que Lois se envolvesse em mais apuros, pois ainda martelava na sua cabeça o comentário de Clark, que nada parecia ter sido roubado de Lois no ataque em plena estrada que dava acesso à mansão Luthor. Portanto, para Chloe, alguma coisa estava muito estranha.  
  
Aproximou-se, então, da mochila de Lois e, sentada ao chão, abriu-a com cuidado, como se fosse alguma coisa frágil. Na verdade, Chloe sabia que, assim como ela, Lois era esperta e sempre se lembrava como deixava as coisas pela última vez. Era mais do que precaução jornalística, era algo da própria família, sempre atenta ao que está à sua volta. Remédio eficaz contra curiosos. Chloe não queria se indispor com Lois, mas era inevitável. Foi tirando algumas coisas, uma a uma, como o livro de Ben Hecht e Charles MacArthur, e uma blusinha, até encontrar uma caderneta vermelha. Tirou-a, com cuidado. Era de couro e tinha as iniciais "L.L." em alto relevo.  
  
Olhou-a, e antes de abrir, ficou pensando se realmente devia fazê-lo. Era como se alguém invadisse as informações no seu computador. Algo extremamente desconfortável. Mas pelo bem de Lois, Chloe abriu. Do seu interior, cairam uns recortes do jornal Diário Planeta, que estavam dobrados. Abrindo-os, descobriu que se tratavam de artigos recentes a respeito do cientista Virgil Swann e de Lionel Luthor. Não parecia nada tão comprometedor, até que Chloe percebeu. Num dos artigos de Lionel, dizia que ele estaria em Nova York para a inauguração de uma empresa resultado de uma fusão de um dos grupos corporativos da LuthorCorp. Em outro artigo, referente a Virgil Swann, dizia que o cientista havia acabado de voltar de uma viagem da Europa e que passaria a semana em Nova York para ministrar algumas palestras para seus alunos. Desconfiada, Chloe percebeu que as datas de permanência de Lionel coincidiam com a semana que Virgil Swann estaria em Nova York, onde também ficava seu laboratório.  
  
Dobrando como estavam os recortes, Chloe também notou, ao folhear a pequena caderneta, que a maioria das anotações não fazia muito sentido. Eram nomes e telefones, datas e endereços em meio aos garranchos da prima. Mas nas últimas folhas, havia algo interessante, e que chamou muito a atenção de Chloe.  
  
Em meio à anotações enigmáticas de Lois Lane, havia nomes como Belle Reve, o hospital pisquiátrico em que Lex esteve internado e o da Dra. Claire Foster, psiquiatra dele. Então, finalmente, Chloe descobriu que nunca esteve tão confusa. Afinal, o qu6e a prima fazia em Smallville? Estaria ela escrevend alguma coisa a respeito da crise de insanidade de Lex que o afastou temporariamente do controle da LuthorCorp ou estaria ela cogitando de alguma ligação entre Lionel Luthor e o cientista Virgil Swann? Qual era a coerência disso tudo?  
  
Curiosa, Chloe revirou a caderneta, mas nada mais de interessante conseguiu encontrar, e que tivesse relação com Lex, Lionel, Dr. Swann, ou mesmo Smallville. Continuou, então, a olhar dentro da mochila de Lois, mas nada mais encontrou. Nos bolsos laterais, porém, percebeu a existência de algumas fitas cassetes virgens, porém, não havia gravador. Procurou a outra bolsa de Lois, e também não encontrou o aparelho. Deduziu, então, que o mesmo poderia ter sido roubado no suposto assalto, o que tornava tudo ainda mais estranho. Pensativa, ficou olhando para o telefone.  
  
Enquanto isso, no Rancho Kent:  
  
"Que bom que você a encontrou logo, querido", disse Martha Kent ao filho, referindo-se ao salvamento da prima de Chloe, Lois Lane, enquanto tirava uma forma com tortinhas de dentro do forno.  
  
"É, o médico que a atendeu disse que o ferimento na cabeça não foi grave", complementou Clark, sentado à mesa, junto com o pai. "Se bem que eu achei muito estranho quando a Chloe disse, na saída do hospital, que a prima não lembrava de coisa alguma".  
  
"Ah, mas podia ter sido pior, não é mesmo, Jonathan?", perguntou Martha ao marido, dando crédito ao filho.  
  
"Tem certeza de que ninguém estava por perto?", perguntou Jonathan, sempre diligente e preocupado com a exposição de Clark.  
  
"Tenho", respondeu o filho. "Aliás, foi tudo muito estranho porque não levou tanto tempo para eu chegar ao local. A pessoa que fez aquilo devia estar por perto: ou foi alguém muito rápido, ou então já sabia exatamente o que tinha que fazer..."  
  
"Você está começando a pensar como a Chloe", disse Martha depois de trocar olhares com o marido. "Para tudo tem que ter uma teoria da conspiração?"  
  
De repente, o telefone tocou. Martha, que atendeu a ligação, chamou Clark, sorrindo, talvez, pela coincidência, e disse que era Lois Lane, numa chamada do Hospital. Ao ouvir o nome de Lois, Clark sentiu uma coisa estranha, um frio na barriga e uma pontada no peito, uma sensação jamais antes experimentada. Levantou-se apressado, tropeçando na cadeira, para susto de Jonathan que bebia seu café concentrado, e atendeu a ligação na sala de estar. Martha e Jonatham trocaram olhares e sorriram, como se já soubessem o que estava acontecendo.  
  
"Oi, Clark", disse ela, com sua voz suave e bastante cansada.  
  
"Lois?", perguntou ele, sem saber como começar uma conversa com ela. "Como você está?"  
  
"Dopada", respondeu ela, seguido de um riso breve. "Por causa das dores de cabeça tive que tomar um medicamento forte", justificou, e antes que Clark pudesse dizer alguma coisa, continuou: "Mas só liguei mesmo para agradecer. Chloe me contou o que você fez por mim e pedi então a ela o seu telefone para ligar mais tarde. Espero que não se importe".  
  
"Não, de modo algum, quando precisar..."  
  
"Olha, eu ainda estou meio baqueada", interrompeu ela, "acho que vou dormir mais um pouco. Falamos outro dia, tudo bem?"  
  
"Tudo bem, eu até queria mesmo falar com você..."  
  
"Tchau, Clark", disse ela, interrompendo-o mais uma vez, e desligando, logo na seqüência.  
  
Atordoado, Clark ficou olhando para o fone do aparelho mudo, e antes de colocá-lo de volta ao gancho, ouviu alguém bater à porta.  
  
"Eu atendo!", disse para os pais, que achavam que ele ainda estava ao telefone.  
  
"Clark, precisamos conversar com urgência!", disse Chloe, assim que ele abriu a porta.  
  
Mais confuso, ainda, Clark avisou, da porta, que estava saindo. Caminhando até o celeiro com o amigo, Chloe disse-lhe, ainda bastante alarmada pela descoberta, que acreditava que a prima podia estar envolvida numa grande confusão. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse:  
  
"Acabei de falar com ela pelo telefone".  
  
"Bom, não quero dizer agora, já, nesse momento. Mas ela anda metida numas investigações que vão desde o internamento do Lex até uma possível ligação de Lionel com aquele cientista, Virgil Swann", disse ela, eufórica.  
  
Ao ouvir da suposta ligação de Lionel com Swann, Clark ficou estático e já não ouvia mais nada do que Chloe estava dizendo. Seria mesmo possível?  
  
"Acho que ela estava indo para entrevistar Lionel na mansão Luthor quando sofreu aquele incidente na estrada, pois nas suas coisas encontrei umas fitas cassetes, mas nenhum gravador. A pessoa que a atacou deve ter levado".  
  
"Andou mexendo nas coisas dela?", perguntou Clark, em tom de censura e já se recompondo da descoberta da amiga. Acostumado, porém, com os seus métodos não ortodoxos, deixando a questão de lado, perguntou: "Por quê você acha que levariam um gravador?"  
  
"Quando pequena, um gravador para Lois era como um diário de papel, ela tinha o costume de gravar tudo o que tinha feito, e o que pretendia fazer. Acredito que tenha informações muito importantes registradas no cassete que deve estar dentro do aparelho".  
  
"Você acha que Lionel tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu com Lois?", perguntou Clark, acompanhando o raciocínio de Chloe, que apenas inclinou a cabeça e deu de ombros.  
  
"Tudo bem", disse Clark, resoluto. "Vamos fazer o seguinte... Eu vou até a mansão Luthor e você tenta tirar mais alguma coisa da sua prima".  
  
"Ela não vai me dizer nada. Nem adianta, Clark", resistiu Chloe.  
  
"Bom, então tente descobrir se ela está certa dessa possível conexão de Lionel com Virgil Swann", pediu Clark, preocupado com a possibilidade. Se Lionel estava interessado nos trabalhos do cientista astrônomo que revelou a Clark sua origem, seu segredo então podia estar comprometido.  
  
Chloe concordou e pegou o carro de Pete, que o tinha emprestado naquela tarde, já que seu conversível estava na oficina para conserto. Dali, ela pretendia seguir direto para a escola, para pesquisar na Internet as mais recentes notícias a respeito de Virgil Swann e Lionel Luthor. Assim que a amiga sumiu na estrada, Clark usou sua velocidade para chegar à mansão Luthor.  
  
Instantes depois, no escritório de Lex:  
  
"Na verdade, meu pai está em Metrópolis a semana toda, Clark", disse Lex, servindo-se de uma bebida, enquanto Clark permanecia imóvel a poucos metros, em frente à mesa.  
  
Clark ficou pensativo, enquanto Lex se preparava para ouvi-lo com atenção:  
  
"Lois Lane", disse Clark, imaginando a hipótese de que, talvez, não fosse com Lionel a entrevista dela na mansão Luthor. "Você a conhece?"  
  
"Nunca ouvi falar", respondeu Lex, indiferente. Percebendo, porém, a inquietação do amigo, perguntou o quê estava acontecendo.  
  
"Nada demais, Lex. Amanhã eu explico".  
  
Mais tarde, em Metrópilis:  
  
Tão logo chegou à fachada do prédio da LuthorCorp, Clark viu, ao longe, Lionel Luthor saindo pela porta da frente, acompanhado de dois seguranças e caminhando na direção do carro. Tendo acabado de atender ao telefone celular, o pai de Lex estava completamente alheio ao fato de que estava sendo observado. Clark usou sua super audição para ouvir se o que Lionel falava era comprometedor.  
  
"Está feito", disse uma voz rouca ao telefone.  
  
"Pegou tudo?", perguntou Lionel, secamente, enquanto entrava no carro.  
  
"Apenas o gravador", respondeu.  
  
"Ela deve ter anotações em algum lugar", disse Lionel.  
  
"Além de me fazer agredir uma garota em meio a uma estrada deserta, quer agora que eu invada domicílios?", perguntou, em tom de indignação.  
  
"Os métodos são seus", respondeu Lionel. "Apenas não me venha com serviço incompleto!", completou, desligando o aparelho na seqüência.  
  
Enquanto o motorista ligava o carro, Lionel pensou ter visto alguma coisa se mover rápido demais do outro lado da rua. Porém, nada viu além da umidade no asfalto e a quietude de uma das poucas ruas tranqüilas nas agitadas noites de Metrópolis.  
  
Continua... 


	5. O homem do cigarro verde

LOIS LANE  
  
Quando os motivos que levaram Lois Lane à Smallville começam a emergir, Clark acredita que o seu segredo está correndo grande perigo, principalmente ao descobrir que Lionel Luthor andou mesmo sondando as descobertas do cientista Virgil Swann.  
  
Capítulo 5 - O homem do cigarro verde  
  
Era quase onze horas da noite. Clark acabara de chegar de Metrópolis com sua super velocidade, e estava em frente à casa de Chloe. Sabendo que a amiga não estava, uma vez que, na saída do Rancho Kent, ficou combinado que ela iria para o editorial no colégio, para fazer uma pesquisa sobre Lionel Luthor e Virgil Swann, usou, então, sua visão de raio-x para ver se havia alguém na casa, especificamente, algum invasor.  
  
A conversa que havia interceptado há poucos instantes, quando Lionel falava ao celular com o suposto agressor de Lois Lane, em frente ao prédio da LuthorCorp, em Metrópolis, ainda estava bastante latente em sua mente. Ciente do perigo crescente a que Lionel Luthor o estava expondo e à sua família, Clark temia o quanto o pai de Lex sabia do seu segredo, e se ele sabia alguma coisa.  
  
Não tendo visualizado qualquer coisa anormal no interior da residência e nem à sua volta, Clark decidiu ir ao encontro de Chloe no colégio, mesmo sabendo que o carcamano de Lionel poderia estar às espreitas à procura de algumas das anotações de Lois Lane, conforme ele havia escutado. Mais preocupado com o conteúdo das informações que Lois Lane poderia ter, Clark se preocupava com a segurança da mesma. Achava-a inocente de qualquer interesse e, para ele, era bastante óbvio que a prima de Chloe não sabia o suficiente, ou então, nem haveria motivos para ter ido à Smallville.  
  
Ficou imaginando, então, se o sujeito poderia pensar em "visitar" Lois Lane, no hospital, e esse pensamento o deixou alarmado. Mas enquanto decidia o que deveria, efetivamente, fazer, Clark ouviu um barulho que vinha de longe. Era um carro que subia silenciosamente pela rua. Velozmente, Clark se escondeu. Por trás de um árvore, viu um automóvel escuro parar do outro lado da via. Um sujeito vestindo terno escuro desceu. Usava luvas de couro e, olhando para os lados, colocou o silencionador na pistola que tirou do interior do paletó. Como já tinha averigüado que não havia ninguém na casa, Clark ficou observando de uma distância razoável, pois precisava descobrir o quê aquele sujeito e, conseqüentemente, Lionel Luthor, tanto queriam de Lois Lane.  
  
Ereto e a passos largos, o sujeito caminhou, com muita determinação, com a arma em punho, até a porta de entrada da casa dos Sullivan. Como Chloe sempre esquecia uma luz ou outra acesa, imaginando que alguém podia estar lá, ele bateu forte na porta. Tentou espiar pela janela, e bateu mais uma vez, com muito mais força. Foi então, que ele sentiu uma palmada no ombro que o fez se virar para trás e ver o quê era. Levantou a arma, para defender-se, mas Clark arrancou-a facilmente de sua mão. Segurando-o pela gola, ele o ergueu contra a parede da entrada da casa de Chloe:  
  
"Quem é você?", perguntou.  
  
"Por favor, solte-me!", implorou ele, desesperado.  
  
"O quê faz aqui?", perguntou Clark, sem atenter ao apelo.  
  
"Tudo bem! Eu conto tudo!", gritou ele. "Mas me coloque no chão!"  
  
Clark atenteu o pedido, sabendo que ele não teria como escapar. O sujeito ajeitou a gola da camisa e encarou Clark de cima a baixo, talvez, imaginando o que aquele garoto andava comendo para ser tão forte daquele jeito.  
  
"O quê Lionel Luthor quer?", perguntou Clark, esperando uma resposta breve. Ao ouvir a indagação e, principalmente, o nome de Lionel, o sujeito arregalou os olhos, assustado e surpreso. Ele olhou para o lado, para a superfície da parede, e tentou deslizar, como se quisesse escapar, olhando na direção da arma caída ao chão, mas Clark colocou o braço contra a parede, bloqueando a tentativa.  
  
"Tudo bem, tudo bem", disse ele, e Clark finalmente reconheceu sua voz como sendo a mesma que falara com Lionel ao telefone, minutos antes. "Estou mesmo encrencado..."  
  
Clark se afastou um pouco e cruzou os braços, esperando alguma coisa. E, quando achou que o sujeito ia falar algo, sentiu alguma coisa estranha. Uma sensação familiar.  
  
"Posso, pelo menos, fumar?", perguntou o sujeito, enfiando a mão no bolso de dentro do paletó e tirando um porta-cigarros de metal.  
  
Uma tontura começou a incomodar Clark, que olhou ao redor, à procura de alguma coisa que o sujeito não parecia entender o que era.  
  
"Você esta bem, garoto?", perguntou ele, ainda preocupado com a situação, porém, acendendo, calmamente, o cigarro, dando, em seguida, uma longa baforada. Clark se virou para vê-lo. E a fumaça, de tons esverdeados, penetrou nas suas narinas.  
  
"O quê é isso?", perguntou Clark, com as pernas trêmulas e enfraquecidas, referindo-se à fumaça verde, e já imaginando o quê era, enquanto o sujeito, percebendo o comportamento estranho dele, olhava para o chão, para onde sua arma havia sido jogada.  
  
"Da minha plantação particular em solo que eu mesmo recolhi de Smallville", disse ele, afastando-se de Clark, a passos curtos, enquanto este demonstrava numa inesperada crise de tontura. "exatamente o do local da queda dos meteoros há doze anos atrás. 'A melhor das sensações'", continuou ele, apanhando, rapidamente, a arma do chão, enquanto Clark tossia muito e começava a passar mal com a névoa verde que não parava de se espalhar.  
  
Novamente com a arma em punho, o sujeito agarrou Clark pela camisa e tentou levantá-lo, mas não conseguindo, apenas se limitou a deixá-lo de joelhos.  
  
"Escute, aqui, garoto", disse o sujeito, tomando as rédeas da situação, "eu não sei quem você é, nem quero saber, mas quero que fique bem quietinho aqui, que eu tenho um serviço a fazer!"  
  
Clark olhou para a ponta do cigarro, de onde saía a fumaça, e depois para a arma que o sujeito segurava com a outra mão. Seus olhos lacrimejavam. A kriptonita que esteve em contato com o solo onde havia sido cultivado a erva para a feitura daquele cigarro o estava enfraquecendo cada vez mais. As veias de seu rosto e de seu pescoço começavam a se tornar salientes.  
  
"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou usar isso", disse o homem que, por conta da escuridão, ainda não percebia o quanto Clark estava mal, acreditando que sua preocupação, na verdade, era com a arma, e não com a fumaça verde emitida pelo cigarro.  
  
"É apenas uma precaução", disse ele, referindo-se à arma. "Se você tentar me impedir, vou ter que usá-la". E largou Clark ao chão, levantando-se, logo na seqüência.  
  
"Mas me faça um favor: não tente coisa alguma", concluiu o sujeito, e antes que Clark pudesse se recompor da atordoante nuvem verde que se formava à sua volta, ele jogou o cigarro sobre o seu peito.  
  
Enquanto Clark, por causa dos efeitos da kriptonita inalada, retorcia-se ao chão da varanda da casa de Chloe, o sujeito entrou porta adentro, depois de desferir um violento pontapé e, minutos depois, saiu carregando uma mochila.  
  
"Ainda está aí?", perguntou ele, referindo-se ao fato de Clark permanecer ao chão, incapacitado e cada vez mais fraco. "Huh. Eu disse que era a 'melhor das sensações'. Claro, para um marinheiro de primeira viagem como você, sempre tem o fator da primeira vez".  
  
Clark, alheio aos comentários sarcásticos, tentou, em vão, esticar os braços para agarrar o sujeito, mesmo do chão, enquanto ele revirava a mochila de Lois Lane, jogando suas coisas pelo chão, até encontrar uma caderneta vermelha. Folheou-a e jogou tudo o mais que havia na mochila no piso da varanda.  
  
"Deve ser isso", resmungou ele, jogando também a mochila ao chão. Folheou-a mais uma vez e depois guardou-a no bolso do paletó.  
  
Ainda segurando a arma, olhou para Clark, que tossia e tentava rastejar para longe do cigarro que havia rolado pelo chão. O sujeito apanhou de volta o cigarro do chão e deu mais uma longa tragada. Depois, estendeu o braço e ficou olhando a ponta queimar.  
  
"Vou lembrar disso", disse ele, rindo, provavelmente referindo-se à reação alérgica de Clark. Na seqüência, jogou a bituca ao chão, próximo de Clark, e dando uma baforada, saiu, elegantemente, tal como chegou, em direção ao carro.  
  
Enquanto ouvia o som o motor ser ligado e, depois, o automóvel se afastar, Clark tentou se levantar para impedi-lo, mas era impossível. Conseguiu, no entanto, pegar o número da placa do automóvel. E, depois, ficou por muito tempo daquele jeito, inerte e incapacitado, sentindo a kriptonita fazendo um terrível estrago no seu pulmão. Suas veias estavam rente à superfície da pele e a dor por todo o corpo era insuportável. Como se não bastasse, a fraqueza total o dominava de um jeito que a cada vez que entrava em contato com aqueles efeitos ocasionados pela kriptonita, mais Clark sabia que podia morrer por causa dela.  
  
Então, finalmente, ele ouviu um som bastante familiar, a do motor do carro de Pete, que se aproximava. Ouviu a batida do carro e passos apressados.  
  
"Clark!", gritou Chloe. "O quê foi que aconteceu?", perguntou ela, estarrecida, ao vê-lo ao chão, passando mal, quase desmaiado e com todas aquelas coisas pessoais de Lois jogadas ao chão. Abaixando-se ao seu lado e, imaginando que aquele era o motivo de Clark estar passando mal, pois ele ainda tossia muito, Chloe atirou para longe a bituca ainda acesa do cigarro.  
  
Aos poucos, Clark foi se recompondo. Os efeitos da fumaça que ele já havia inalado, pareciam estar cessando e ele sentiu a maravilha que era respirar ar puro.  
  
"O quê houve?", perguntou Chloe, novamente, olhando à volta e dando uma espiada para dentro da casa, que parecia estar revirada.  
  
"Vieram atrás das anotações de Lois", disse Clark, conseguindo parar de tossir.  
  
Chloe viu a mochila da prima e todos os objetos e roupas que estavam à volta. Faltava a caderneta vermelha.  
  
"Você está bem, Clark?", perguntou Chloe. "Quer que eu o leve ao hospital?"  
  
"Não", respondeu ele, conseguindo se levantar. "Estou bem. Mas não consegui evitar que levassem..."  
  
"Tudo bem", disse Chloe. "Eu já dei uma olhada naquelas anotações e, honestamente, não tem nada que alguém que não seja Lois Lane possa entender".  
  
Clark, ainda fraco, passou a mãos pelos olhos, que ainda ardiam. A sensação era a de que a fumaça contaminada pela kriptonita tivesse penetrado por todo o seu corpo.  
  
"Além do mais", completou Chloe, "acho que podemos ter uma resposta à todas as nossas indagações".  
  
Clark enrugou a testa, descobrindo que já não se sentia mais tão mal, e sem fazer idéia ao que Chloe se referia, perguntou o quê era, e ela não precisou responder, apenas mostrando a ele alguns impressos que tirou na bolsa.  
  
Surpreso, notou que eram artigos de jornais diferentes, do Daily Planet, do Daily Star e do Inquisitor, falando de um congresso astronômico do qual participou o Dr. Virgil Swann, na Europa. Outro dos artigos, dizia que Lionel foi à Roma, mesma cidade em que o cientista estava, para um encontro de negócios. Um outro artigo, ainda, dizia que, enquanto o cientista esteve fora do país, houve uma tentativa de arrombamento no seu laboratório. Nenhuma das notícias, porém, tinha conexão direta e nem eram objeto de qualquer especulação de alguns dos jornalistas que as escreveram mas, para Clark e Chloe, fazia todo sentido, tendo em vista, principalmente, o quê já sabiam de Lionel Luthor e suas obscuras pretensões.  
  
Continua... 


	6. Revelações

LOIS LANE  
  
Enquanto Clark tem que descobrir o quanto Lionel Luthor sabe do seu segredo, indo ao encontro do Dr. Virgil Swann, em NY, Chloe tem uma conversa séria com Lois Lane, e Lana ganha uma nova perspectiva com a possível nova grande amiga.  
  
Capítulo 6 - Revelações  
  
"Filho", disse Jonathan, olhando os artigos de jornais impressos por Chloe. "isso está ficando muito pior do que imaginávamos".  
  
Sentado à mesa, junto com os pais, Clark se arrependeu de ter-lhes contado que a prima de Chloe teria descoberto o possível interesse de Lionel Luthor quanto aos trabalhos de Virgil Swann, ao ver sua reação. Martha abraçou o marido, enganchando seu braço no dele, e com seu olhar terno de mãe, não pôde impedir que tamanha preocupação tomasse conta de seu íntimo. Jonathan largou o artigo sobre a mesa e, olhando para o vazio, com sua mão sobre a de Martha, disse:  
  
"Eu vou falar com Lionel Luthor", disse, determinado. "De uma vez por todas".  
  
Em sobressalto, Clark protestou:  
  
"Não, pai". Mas Jonathan era Jonathan, e mesmo sob o olhar de preocupação da mulher e do filho, levantou-se, como se já estivesse disposto a fazê-lo naquele mesmo instante. "Talvez não seja necessário", prosseguiu Clark.  
  
Seus pais se entreolharam, e como se se perguntassem ao quê o filho se referia, este respondeu-lhes:  
  
"Vou procurar o Dr. Swann, em Nova York".  
  
"De jeito algum", negou Jonathan. "Você não vai mais se expor por aí. Acabou, Clark. Isso está num ponto que não podemos mais nos proteger. Lionel é poderoso e, tenho certeza de que ele deve ter alguns homens seus tocaiando o laboratório desse cientista".  
  
Clark se levantou e, encarando os pais, como se não estivesse pedindo, mas dizendo que o faria, disse:  
  
"É o que eu tenho que fazer. Ele me ajudou uma vez. Vai ajudar de novo. Sei disso. Além do mais, não sabemos o quanto Lois Lane sabe. É bem possível que seja uma suspeita dela, que Lionel não saiba o tanto quanto pensamos que sabe".  
  
"Não sei, Clark", replicou Jonathan, intrigado. "É muita coincidência".  
  
"Jonathan...", disse Martha, tocando o ombro do marido, com seu doce olhar de apelo, "talvez Clark esteja certo. Se o Dr. Swann não puder ajudar, pelo menos vai saber de Clark que Lionel está bisbilhiotando seus trabalhos e vai se precaver para que não descubra coisa alguma".  
  
Pensativo, Jonathan olhou para os dois, e depois de visualizar um ponto qualquer no meio da cozinha, vagando nas suas preocupações de pai e sua responsabilidade para com Clark, ponderou:  
  
"Tudo bem. Mas se esse cientista não puder nos ajudar, vou eu mesmo resolver isso com Lionel Luthor".  
  
Martha sorriu e abraçou o marido, orgulhosa, mesmo sabendo do grande risco que os dois homens de sua vida corriam. Clark sorriu e abraçou os dois.  
  
Enquanto isso, no Talon, o movimento estava calmo, e Lana limpava a vitrine onde ficavam expostas as tortas e doces, no balcão. Lex surgiu à porta de entrada e se aproximou. Observou-a por um momento, não querendo interrompê- la, ou talvez esperando que ela percebesse sua presença. Ao vê-lo, sorriu, talvez encabulada por não notá-lo antes.  
  
"Lex!", exclamou, dando-lhe atenção.  
  
"Tudo bem, Lana?", perguntou ele, com sua elegância peculiar. "Estou a caminho de Metrópolis. Vou ficar fora por uma semana. Vim ver o quê você queria de mim", disse, referindo-se ao fato de que Lana tinha lhe telefonado dias antes pedindo para falar com ele.  
  
"Só um instante", disse ela, abrindo a gaveta e pegando um documento para pedido de mantimentos e produtos em falta para a cafeteria. "Preciso mandar essa lista ainda hoje". Lex deu uma rápida examinada e assinou o documento.  
  
"Quem é Lois Lane?", perguntou Lex, repentinamente, enquanto guardava sua caneta no bolso de dentro do paletó.  
  
Lana, que colocava o documento recém-assinado numa pasta plastificada, enrugou a testa, imaginando o interesse de Lex.  
  
"Clark esteve em meu escritório perguntando do meu pai e depois falou nessa tal de Lois Lane", explicou ele. "Sabe alguma coisa a respeito?"  
  
Lana deu de ombros.  
  
"Só sei que é uma prima de Chloe que veio de Metrópolis para fazer um trabalho da escola".  
  
Lex sorriu e balançou a cabeça, como se já visualizasse alguma coisa nas entrelinhas. Era cada vez mais fascinante o envolvimento de seu pai com circunstâncias que atraíam cada vez mais a atenção dos jovens descompromissados de Smallville, e agora, até mesmo de Metrópolis, pensou ele. Lois Lane era um nome que não sairia tão cedo de sua cabeça. E, certamente, seria mais um assunto em pauta a tratar em Metrópolis, pensou.  
  
"Vou indo, Lana", disse ele, então, "segunda-feira que vêm estou de volta. Se precisar, ligue no meu celular".  
  
"Vai passar o fim de semana na cidade?", perguntou ele, gentilmente.  
  
"Alguns assuntos não têm momento certo para serem resolvidos", respondeu ele, com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.  
  
"Então, boa viagem", disse ela, sorrindo.  
  
Tão logo Lex partiu no seu porsche que estava estacionado em frente ao Talon, Chloe parou no mesmo lugar. Vinha do Centro Médico de Smallville. Acompanhada de Lois Lane, que recebera alta naquela manhã, desceu e entrou no Talon, para pagar uma xícara de café para a prima, e contar os recentes acontecimentos que envolviam sua chegada à Smallville. Na verdade, Chloe temia um pouco entrar no assunto. Lois era uma pessoa imaleável e podia não aceitar o envolvimento de outras pessoas nos seus assuntos.  
  
Como se ainda não compreendesse o motivo de não ir direto para a casa da prima, Lois entrou na cafeteria, seguida de Chloe e cumprimentou Lana, com um sorriso breve.  
  
"Que bom ver que você já saiu do hospital!", exclamou Lana, polidamente. "Sente-se melhor?"  
  
"Ainda com um pouco de dor de cabeça", respondeu Lois. "Mas já tive tantas nessa semana que a que estou tendo agora chega a ser pouca coisa".  
  
Chloe, acreditando na ambigüidade da resposta, disse:  
  
"Lana, pode nos ver dois cafés? Vamos sentar ali, naquela mesa", apontou para uma mesa vazia, próxima de uma viga.  
  
Lana assentiu, e percebeu que havia alguma coisa de estranho em Chloe. Ela estava apreensiva e visivelmente preocupada.  
  
"E então?", perguntou Lois, olhando o cardápio, depois que se acomodaram à mesa. "O quê a está afligindo?"  
  
Chloe respirou fundo, e como se não acreditasse no teor da pergunta, meio que explodiu:  
  
"Como queria que eu ficasse depois do quê aconteceu? Percebeu que podia ter morrido?", perguntou, perplexa com a frieza da prima. "Como eu ia explicar isso para os seus pais? E os meus? E a culpa que eu ia levar pelo resto da vida?"  
  
"Que exagero, Chloe", disse Lois. "Você não teve culpa de nada. Aliás, não temos mais o que falar desse assunto. Já passou, fomos à delegacia, já demos queixa do ocorrido. Eu já disse que não lembro de nada e que quando lembrar do agressor, faço a complementação da queixa. Só isso".  
  
"Só isso?", perguntou Chloe, incrédula.  
  
As duas pararam de falar quando Lana trouxe duas xícaras de café. "Vou estar ali se precisarem", disse ela, percebendo que tinham uma conversa séria.  
  
"Obrigada, Lana", disse Chloe, mais calma.  
  
"Chloe", começou Lois, após um gole de café e assim que ficaram à sós, "não houve nada demais. Aconteceu um infortúnio. Eu não morri. Já prestei queixa na delegacia. Você não tem que se preocupar. Além do mais, vou embora hoje mesmo".  
  
"Como?", indagou Chloe, indignada.  
  
"Isso mesmo que você ouviu", respondeu ela, determinada e sem interesse de explicar seus motivos por mais angustiada que Chloe parecesse estar diante da situação.  
  
Chloe mordeu os lábios e resolveu trazer tudo à tona:  
  
"Já fomos amigas inseparáveis, Lois Lane", ao ouvir isso, sua prima arregalou os olhos, como se não acreditasse no que estava ouvindo, e antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Chloe continuou: "Contávamos tudo uma para a outra. Depois, você sumiu por anos. Hoje, raramente nos falamos por telefone e quanto vou à Metrópolis, você nunca está lá, como se estivesse fugindo de mim..."  
  
"Chloe, eu nunca fujo de nada!", interrompeu Lois.  
  
"Deixa eu falar", protestou Chloe, impaciente. De repente, Chloe se viu em Lois Lane. E ela se lembrou de quando Clark a colocou na parede ao descobrir que ela o andava investigando a mando de Lionel Luthor. A situação era a mesma. E Chloe descobriu que estar no lugar oposto era uma situação horrível.  
  
Lois ficou quieta, porém, ainda demonstrava não entender aonde a prima queria chegar. Mais calma, porém, irredutível, Chloe prosseguiu com seu discurso:  
  
"Agora você aparece do nada, dizendo que veio para fazer um trabalho, não conta do que se trata. Ótimo. Tudo bem. Direito seu. Mas depois acontece esse incidente de ontem, muito estranho, diga-se de passagem. E você age naturalmente, como se não fosse nada demais, quando, na verdade é. E, agora, puxa vida, Lois...", disse Chloe, preparando-se para a reação da prima: "o quê você quer do Lionel Luthor, qual a ligação dele com Virgil Swann e o que o internamento de Lex Luthor tem a ver com tudo isso?"  
  
Para desespero de Chloe, Lois não parecia surpresa com a revelação final, de que havia sido descoberto o seu motivo para estar em Smallville. Era como se já soubesse que Chloe ia descobrir tudo. Ficou, então, encarando a prima por um tempo, que praticamente suplicava por sinceridade, com o olhar.  
  
"Meu artigo está pronto, Chloe", disse ela, finalmente. "Terminei essa madrugada, no quarto do hospital".  
  
Chloe ficou sem reação.  
  
"Já mandei, pelo fax do hospital, para um contato meu, em Metrópolis, que vai analisá-la. Talvez eu consiga publicá-la, talvez não", continuou Lois. "O quê eu queria saber em Smallville, já descobri depois do que aconteceu ontem, Chloe".  
  
Vendo que Chloe parecia um tanto preocupada, sem saber, porém, os reais motivos para tal, Lois perguntou qual era o problema.  
  
"Geralmente, quem se envolve com Lionel Luthor acaba se dando mal", respondeu ela, pensando na sua própria experiência, quando quase sucumbiu à chantagem do empresário de juntar informações sobre Clark.  
  
"É um preço que nós, futuras jornalistas, pagamos, Chloe. Você devia saber disso melhor do que eu, que só descobri há pouco tempo que essa era a profissão que eu pretendia seguir, enquanto você sempre soube que queria isso da vida", disse Lois Lane, com convicção.  
  
"Alguém invadiu minha casa, ontem", disse Chloe, almejando estarrecer a prima, ou fazê-la compreender no que ela estava se envolvendo, sem entrar em detalhes.  
  
Lois ficou surpresa, porém nem tanto, e um tanto constrangida, sabendo que a culpa era sua.  
  
"Sinto muito", disse ela, simplesmente.  
  
"Devem ter levado alguma coisa sua", contou Chloe, não fazendo menção à caderneta vermelha, e já não mais tão surpresa com a frieza da prima.  
  
"Eu sei", disse Lois, não muito preocupada, e sabendo que se tratava da caderneta vermelha.  
  
Chloe sorriu. Era um sorriso amargo, de admiração e, ao mesmo tempo, de decepção. Descobriu, então, naquela conversa, que, afinal, Lois não apenas usou a situação, como também, e indiretamente, usou-a sem qualquer piedade. A caderneta não tinha nada demais, deduziu ela, e era bem provável que o gravador que havia sumido, também não tinha nada que comprometesse o conteúdo do artigo que Lois escreveu. Era tudo, na verdade, uma grande mentira, pensou Chloe. E a própria ida de Lois Lane para Smallville, na verdade, era apenas uma forma de descobrir o quanto Lionel Luthor era perigoso, ou então, o quanto seus assuntos podiam ser comprometedores a ponto de sacrificar uma mera estudante que aspirava a carreira de jornalista.  
  
As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Lois não gostava de falar dos seus métodos, e Chloe, apesar de tudo, admirava-a por isso, de modo que não a pressionou, por mais que desejasse saber suas reais intenções, e a origem de tanta ambição. Mas não a condenava. Na verdade, Chloe tinha tanto de Lois Lane quanto a própria.  
  
"Só duas perguntas", disse Chloe, ainda alarmada com as descobertas, e com a pretensão de fazer com que a prima não saísse ilesa da conversa. "Você não lembra mesmo do rosto do homem que a atacou ontem?", perguntou ela, que, com o número da placa do carro do suposto agressor guardado por Clark, já aguardava, até o fim da tarde, resposta do Departamento de Trânsito.  
  
"Não", respondeu ela, prontamente, esperando a segunda pergunta.  
  
"Você ia se encontrar com Lionel Luthor?", perguntou Chloe.  
  
Lois cruzou os braços sobre a mesa depois de tomar mais um gole de café. Ficou olhando para Chloe por uns instantes.  
  
"Na verdade, eu liguei para ele há uma semana para marcar esse encontro", respondeu Lois, percebendo que não tinha mais nada a perder. "Ontem à noite, do hospital, fiz uns telefonemas e descobri que ele ficou em Metrópolis a semana toda".  
  
Chloe ficou surpresa. E, provavelmente, pensando a mesma coisa que a prima pensou a respeito, perguntou, referindo-se ao conteúdo do artigo:  
  
"Você sabe que ele vai persegui-la depois disso?"  
  
Lois sorriu:  
  
"Creio que não".  
  
Chloe sorriu, balançando a cabeça, compreendendo cada vez mais a situação e, admirada pela desenvoltura da prima, imaginando o conteúdo do artigo que ela escreveu.  
  
"Vai levar a estória adiante?", perguntou-lhe, então.  
  
Lois olhou para a superfície da mesa, sabendo que a prima se referia à grande estória que tinha nas mãos, mas apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça. E Chloe já sabia. Lois não precisava seguir adiante, pois já havia conseguido o que queria, pelo menos, por enquanto. Para as duas, era lógico que Lois Lane continuaria a investigar o que tinha nas mãos, mesmo que outros jornalistas trouxessem a estória à tona, mas, por ora, seu objetivo já tinha sido alcançado. Lois Lane era, definitivamente, esperta, e aquela era a confirmação que Chloe esperava.  
  
Na verdade, aquela conversa era uma espécie de jogo entre as duas. Desde pequenas faziam aquilo. Mas nunca o jogo fora tão perigoso como naquele momento. Lois sabia que Chloe tinha conhecimento dos motivos que a trouxeram de tão longe. Só não sabia que a prima estava muito mais à par dos perigos que Lionel Luthor poderia oferecer.  
  
"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro", disse Chloe de repente, louca para chorar sem que a prima percebesse.  
  
Enquanto Chloe se ausentara, Lana, que acabara de atender uns fregueses numa mesa perto de uma janela, aproximou-se de Lois:  
  
"Lex Luthor andou perguntando de você, hoje, antes de partir para Metrópolis", disse ela, sem qualquer pretensão. "Achei que devia saber".  
  
Tentando encontrar ligação com Lana, Lois lembrou de ter lido um artigo dizendo que ele era sócio-gerente de um pequeno estabelecimento comercial em Smallville. Depois, sorriu, e disse:  
  
"De repente eu não o encontro por lá?", perguntou, estudando as possibilidades.  
  
"Você já vai embora?", perguntou Lana, curiosa.  
  
"Hoje mesmo", respondeu Lois.  
  
"Puxa, que pena", comentou Lana. "Estava pensando que podíamos todos sair juntos. Você nem conheceu direito a cidade".  
  
"Mas eu volto. Não sei quando, mas volto", disse Lois, cheia de mistério.  
  
"E talvez você possa me contar como é morar em Metrópolis", sugeriu Lana, interessada.  
  
Lois sorriu, e lhe dando mais atenção, perguntou:  
  
"Gosta tanto assim de Metrópolis?"  
  
"Na verdade, é mais curiosidade", respondeu Lana. "Meus pais eram de lá. E, às vezes, penso muito em sair daqui. Aconteceram tantas coisas e, quando acho que há um motivo para ficar, ao final, descubro que não passa de uma doce ilusão...", explicou, pensando em Clark.  
  
"Sabe, a julgar pela boa administração do lugar", disse Lois, referindo-se ao Talon, "você tem muito potencial. Devia mesmo mudar para Metrópolis. Não temos lugares tão interessantes como esse por lá. Na minha opinião, você deve ser o tipo de pessoa que pode se dar bem fazendo qualquer coisa".  
  
Lana sorriu, agradecida e envaidecida pelo elogio. Lois pegou, então, um guardanapo e pediu a caneta que Lana usava para anotar os pedidos. Colocou seu número de telefone no papel e disse:  
  
"Quando decidir alguma coisa, liga pra mim", disse ela, com boa intenções. "Ano que vêm minha irmã Lucy vai se mudar para a casa que está comprando na periferia com o namorado e vou ter quer morar sozinha. De repente, se você resolver estudar ou trabalhar em Metrópolis, podemos nos tornar colegas de apartamento?"  
  
Lana sorriu e concordou com a hipótese. Quando Chloe voltou, não parecia mais tão triste. Na verdade, estava sorrindo, e perguntou do que as duas falavam.  
  
"Lois está fazendo minha cabeça sobre Metrópolis", disse Lana, guardando o guardanapo com o número de telefone no bolso.  
  
"É, como Lucy vai se mudar no ano que vêm, vou precisar arrumar uma colega para dividir o apartamento, ou meus pais vão querer que eu volte para a casa deles", explicou Lois.  
  
"Puxa vida, isso é muito bom", disse Chloe, feliz pelas duas, acreditando, porém, e sem qualquer pretensão, que Lana jamais deixaria Smallville, pois, apesar de esforçada, a amiga jamais havia demonstrado grandes ambições.  
  
"Vai ser bom mudar um pouco os ares", complementou Lana, referindo-se aos desgostos que vinha tendo, particularmente, no que dizia respeito ao seu atribulado relacionamento com Clark.  
  
Sabendo do que a amiga falava, Chloe completou:  
  
"E conhecer pessoas diferentes".  
  
Lana sorriu. Com pensamentos ainda em turbilhão na mente, Chloe tentou relaxar. E as três começaram a falar sobre a vida na cidade grande por mais algum tempo. Discutiram brevemente acerca das diferenças do interior e toda a sua correria. Depois de terminarem mais uma rodada de café, era chegada a hora de se despedirem. Lana e Lois trocaram um abraço sincero e, tão logo esta saiu com Chloe, Lana soube que uma grande amizade podia estar surgindo.  
  
Continua... 


	7. Partida

LOIS LANE  
  
Clark vai ao encontro do Dr. Virgil Swann para saber o quanto Lionel Luthor sabe a seu respeito e, ao voltar à Smallville descobre que pode ter perdido a chance de sua vida quando Lois Lane vai embora para Metrópolis.  
  
Capítulo 7 - Partida  
  
Nova York  
  
"Eu fiquei imaginando quando você voltaria, Clark", disse o cientista, com sua voz calma e sem intensidade, detrás de uma mesa do seu laboratório.  
  
Clark entrou cautelosamente, assim como da primeira vez. Parecia que havia sido há muito tempo atrás. Olhou à sua volta e tudo continuava a mesma coisa. Virgil Swann tinha o mesmo semblante de antes, mas parecia abatido e mais cansado. Imaginou que fosse por decorrência de suas recentes viagens pelo mundo, ministrando palestras em importantes congressos científicos, como diziam os artigos de jornais que Chloe lhe mostrara antes.  
  
"Sente-se", disse, então, Swann, assim que o viu mais de perto.  
  
"Na verdade, não tenho muito tempo", comentou Clark, que permanecia em pé. Para ele, muita coisa dependia daquele encontro. E saber até onde ia a curiosidade de Lionel Luthor a seu respeito era um fator determinante.  
  
"Foi bom você ter vindo", disse o cientista, indiferente ao comentário de Clark. Sereno, ele parecia completamente alheio às suas preocupações. Virgil Swann era de uma calma absoluta. Sua tranqüilidade relaxou Clark de tal modo que este resolveu se sentar e ficar mais à vontade.  
  
"Você conhece Lionel Luthor?", perguntou Clark, indo direto ao assunto.  
  
"Fico mais tranqüilo sabendo que você já está à par da situação, Clark", disse o cientista depois de um tempo em silêncio, revelando estar ciente dos motivos que levaram Clark de volta ao seu encontro.  
  
Clark ergueu as sobrancelhas, como sinal de surpresa, e perguntou:  
  
"Então, você sabe porque eu vim?"  
  
"Tenho-o visto em todas as últimas palestas que proferi", disse, referindo- se a Lionel Luthor, "e quando estive na Europa, há duas semanas atrás, soube que houve uma tentativa de arrombamento do meu laboratório", contou o centista, com sua tranqüilidade peculiar.  
  
"E desconfia de Lionel Luthor?", perguntou Clark, referindo-se ao incidente do arrombamento, e curioso para saber onde a conversa chegaria.  
  
"Você não tem com o quê se precupar", respondeu o Dr. Swann, encarando-o com firmeza, e antes que Clark dissesse qualquer coisa, ele continuou: "Tudo o quê você vê à nossa volta, nesse laboratório, são trabalhos de anos e ninguém mais tem acesso a eles. O sistema de segurança que desenvolvi aqui, é praticamente infalível".  
  
Mas Clark ficou intrigado. Lionel era capaz de tudo. Não importava a barreira que estivesse à sua frente. E, se Virgil Swann tinha algum dado a respeito do seu segredo em qualquer parte daquele laboratório, mais dia, menos dia, de um jeito ou de outro, o pai de Lex teria acesso.  
  
"Quanto ao que falamos da última vez que você esteve aqui, Clark", prosseguiu ele, movimentando a cadeira em direção a computador. "Todo o meu trabalho a respeito da existência de Krypton estava nessa máquina".  
  
"Você disse que 'estava'?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Sim", respondeu. "O único motivo que me compelia a desistir de meus trabalhos a respeito de Krypton, era encontrá-lo" explicou. "Como isso eu já consegui, não havia mais razão para eu continuar a guardar qualquer informação sobre seu planeta natal, Clark, pois isso só interessa a você e ao que está reservado no seu futuro".  
  
Clark se recostou à cadeira e, perplexo, esperou que o cientista prosseguisse:  
  
"Depois que você esteve aqui, eu tive certeza de que ninguém mais podia ter conhecimento do que falamos naquele dia, para o seu bem e o de outras pessoas", explicou. "E sei que algo muito grandioso está reservado para você, Clark , e eu já fiz a minha parte, dando-lhe as informações adicionais sobre a sua origem".  
  
"Não entendo", disse Clark, atordoado com a tamanha cumplicidade a que se sujeitava um cientista que, apesar de sua benevolência, podia continuar seus trabalhos sobre Krypton, principalmente depois de descobrir um sobrevivente da explosão do planeta. "Achei que fosse o trabalho de sua vida..."  
  
"E é", respondeu ele, com um brilho nos olhos. "Mas já alcancei meu objetivo", disse, com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação no canto dos lábios. "Descobri 'o último filho de Krypton' e lhe dei as informações de que precisava para entender sua própria existência. E, agora que você já conhece a língua do seu planeta e sua exata localização, não preciso guardar mais nenhum informação a seu respeito. Tudo o mais que eu preciso saber, para ajudá-lo, está, agora, unicamente, na minha mente", esclareceu, confirmando, assim, que havia efetivamente apagado todas as informações que poderia ter sobre Krypton, seu dialeto, Clark e qualquer relação com a chuva de meteoros em Smallville.  
  
Admirado, Clark continuou a ouvi-lo, atentamente:  
  
"E se alguém como Lionel Luthor estiver interessado no seu segredo", prosseguiu o cientista, "no que depender de mim, ele jamais vai ter acesso a coisa alguma, pois não há mais qualquer evidência de tudo o quê falamos naquele dia".  
  
Surpreso com a revelação e a lealdade do cientista no que dizia respeito a manter intacto seu segredo, Clark se sentiu de todo aliviado, até que Virgil Swann lhe fez uma ressalva:  
  
"Contudo, Clark, tome cuidado, pois, se ele já sabe que eu tenho algumas informações a respeito do seu segredo, é porque ele já sabe mais do que deveria".  
  
Mais tarde, no Rancho Kent:  
  
"E foi isso que ele me disse", contou Clark aos pais, esclarecendo todo o teor da conversa que teve com o cientista naquela tarde, no sentido de que, de sua parte, Lionel não sabia nada a respeito de Krypton.  
  
Martha e Jonathan, que estavam em pé, diante do filho, no meio da cozinha, ficaram emocionados e bastante perplexos com a benevolência do cientista, que abria mão de um árduo trabalho de anos, para salvar Clark. Jonathan abraçou a mulher e beijou-a na cabeça, em sinal de alívio pelo bem estar do filho, mesmo sabendo que ainda não era motivo para alívio.  
  
"Agora, precisamos tomar cuidado com Lionel", disse ele. "Mais do que nunca".  
  
Clark apoiou as mãos sobre a mesa. Concordava com o pai, mas havia mais uma coisa que o perturbava:  
  
"E descobrir o quanto a prima de Chloe sabe a respeito dos interesses do Lionel", completou.  
  
Quando Clark chegou ao Talon, Lana estava atendendo aguns fregueses. A casa estava cheia naquele final de tarde e ela se atrapalhava com os pedidos, na falta de garçonetes.  
  
"Ei, Clark!", exclamou ela, com um sorriso, carregando diversos pratos vazios em direção à cozinha. Clark a esperou no balcão.  
  
"Sabe da Chloe?", perguntou Clark, quando Lana voltou da cozinha. "Eu fui à casa dela, mas não havia ninguém, e tentei ligar no celular, mas não respondeu".  
  
"Ela deve estar na rodoviária", respondeu Lana, pegando o caderno para anotar pedidos e indo em direção à uma mesa, enquanto Clark a acompanhava. "A prima dela resolveu ir embora hoje", explicou, antes de atender os fregueses recém-chegados.  
  
"Sério?", perguntou Clark, desapontado e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupado. "Ela disse o porquê?"  
  
"Não", respondeu Lana, sem dar muita atenção.  
  
"Falamos depois, Lana", disse Clark, indo embora, apressado.  
  
Lana, que não se surpreendia mais nem um pouco com o comportamento de Clark, apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de reprovação às suas rápidas idas e vindas, e voltou ao trabalho.  
  
Com a caminhote no pai, Clark dirigiu até a estação rodoviária de Smallville. Não sabia bem o quê o estava levando até lá. Se era descobrir o quanto Lois Lane sabia a respeito dos interesses de Lionel em Virgil Swann, e a que ponto isso o comprometia, ou vê-la mais uma vez.  
  
No entanto, por mais que se preocupasse com a estória que Lois poderia estar pretendendo desenvolver em cima dos interesses de Lionel nos assuntos do cientista, ainda assim, Clark já não estava mais tão preocupado como antes. A conversa com o Dr. Swann o havia tranqüilizado, de certo modo. E, além do mais, acreditava que Chloe já podia ter descoberto até onde ia o conhecimento de Lois Lane acerca de todos aqueles fatos.  
  
Chegando à rodoviária, Clark se descobriu em um turbilhão de pensamentos. Aquelas últimas horas havam mexido muito com ele. Sua mente e seu coração já não eram mais os mesmos. E, deixando-se sentir o que o seu coração queria que sentisse, mesmo em meio ao receio do perigo a que Lionel podia estar incorrendo na sua vida e na de sua família e amigos, Clark só conseguia pensar em ver Lois Lane uma vez mais. Acreditava que revê-la lhe daria uma certeza, e era como essa certeza pudesse fazê-lo descobrir aonde precisava chegar.  
  
Quando estacionou o carro, porém, viu que o ônibus para Metrópolis já estava saindo. Ao avistar Chloe, parada, em frente à plataforma da saída do ônibus, Clark foi ao seu encontro. A amiga o percebeu, mas apenas sorriu, depois, deu os últimos acenos à prima, que surgiu na janela. E Clark se contentou apenas com aquela cena. Seu rosto, com um pequeno sorriso triste que só Chloe entendia, à luz do sol que se punha. O coração de Clark disparou ao ver aquela imagem. Aceitar aquele novo sentimento já não lhe parecia mais tão confuso como vinha sendo naquelas últimas vinte e quatro horas, e mesmo com todos aqueles acontecimentos turbulentos. E, enquanto o ônibus desaparecia no horizonte, no seu íntimo, Clark Kent sabia que voltaria a vê-la.  
  
"E essa é Lois Lane", disse Chloe, cruzando os braços, sem tirar os olhos da estrada. "Ela chega do nada, causa a maior confusão, e depois vai embora", explicou, olhando para o amigo, que não encontrava palavras para descrever para si mesmo o quê sentia naquele instante.  
  
"E então?", perguntou Clark, tentando desconversar, embora seus pensamentos ainda estivessem em Lois Lane. "Falou com ela?"  
  
"Falei", respondeu Chloe, com um olhar perdido, lembrando da conversa que tiveram. "Ela realmente não lembra da agressão na estrada", disse, já recomposta, "mas já peguei o resultado da pesquisa da placa que você anotou. O Departamento de Trânsito do Kansas disse que o veículo foi roubado em Jefferson City e, hoje mesmo a polícia o encontrou abandonado na estrada para Greenville, sem qualquer evidência que pudesse levar ao ladrão".  
  
"E sobre Lionel?", perguntou Clark.  
  
"Na verdade, ela já escreveu o artigo", respondeu ela.  
  
Alarmado, Clark arregalou os olhos.  
  
"Mas eu ainda não o li", continuou Chloe, "e ela também não me contou o seu teor, embora eu já imagine o quê seja".  
  
"O quê você acha que ela escreveu nesse artigo?", perguntou Clark, curioso e preocupado.  
  
"Não sei, Clark. Na verdade, prefiro acreditar que Lois Lane é esperta o bastante para saber que pode correr perigo, como correu por aqui, se escrever tudo o que sabe", respondeu ela. "Mas ninguém poderá detê-la se quiser ir à fundo no assunto".  
  
Clark ficou pensativo. Não sabia se devia se preocupar tanto com o teor do artigo que podia ser publicado, ou com o bem estar de Lois Lane em relação à possível reação negativa de Lionel Luthor.  
  
"E era para ser apenas um trabalho de escola", comentou Chloe, com certa ironia ao lembrar da chegada da prima e os motivos que ela dizia ter para estar em Smallville. Na verdade, ainda não acreditava que Lois Lane conseguia ser mais ousada do que ela.  
  
"Ela pode não saber de tudo como imaginávamos", continuou Chloe, "mas ela pode saber o suficiente para incomodar Lionel Luthor".  
  
E ao ouvir isso, Clark soube que Lois Lane não pararia por ali, e que, mesmo dando apenas uma brecha para um ponto de discussão, causaria muitos transtornos pela frente. Não sabia se suas pretensões eram boas ou ruins, e se poderia ser o estopim para uma reviravolta que traria seu segredo à tona, algum dia. Sabia, porém, que ela estava à mercê de grandes riscos.  
  
Uma semana depois, da sala do seu escritório em Metrópolis, Lionel Luthor lia uma reportagem, bastante curiosa, no Diário Planeta:  
  
"Estaria Smallville causando algum efeito inusitado nas mentes dos nossos grandes empresários? - por Lois Lane, revisada por Catherine Grant  
  
Há cerca de dois anos e meio, depois de muitos anos deixar a fábrica de fertilizantes, em Smallville, aos cuidados de administradores relapsos, o empresário de Metrópolis, Lionel Luthor, Presidente Fundador da LuthorCorp, grupo empresarial dona de um conglomerado de empresas e com participação em diversos negócios pelo país, surpreendeu ao decidir mandar seu filho, Alexander Luthor, para a pequena e desvanecida cidade do interior do Kansas para remediar a situação. Com o tempo, entre despedida em massa, e falta de verba para manter a fábrica em operação, o herdeiro da LuthorCorp se mostrou imbatível no quesito 'sobrevivência' em meio à Capital Mundial dos Meteoros.  
  
Mas a pequena cidade do Kansas pode estar causando um efeito um tanto incomum no núcleo dos Luthor. Sabe-se que, recentemente, Lionel Luthor mandou internar o próprio filho no Hospital Psiquiátrico Belle Reve, depois que sua psiquiatra, a Dra. Claire Foster, foi encontrada morta. Como se não bastasse, Lex Luthor voltou ao comando dos negócios da família, em Smallville, poucas semanas depois do internamento, dizendo, seus médicos, que havia sido totalmente curado.  
  
Recentemente, Lionel Luthor, que divide a atenção dos seus negócios pelo mundo com um interesse bastante peculiar no pequeno e praticamente insignificante investimento no estado do Kansas, também vêm demonstrando sinais de desvio de comportamento. Ao ser visto em importantes congressos e seminários sobre astronomia, parece estar mostrando denotado interesse a respeito do cientista premiado pelo Nobel, Dr. Virgil Swann, de NY. E, a menos que seu próximo investimento seja colonizar um planeta, parece ser poética sua pretensão de conhecer a fundo um universo de pesquisa do qual sempre esteve alheio, assim como, quando, há cerca de um ano e meio atrás, investiu milhões em projetos de pesquisa numa Caverna Indígena, em Smallville, abandonando a injeção de verbas num empenho que tinha por cunho a preservação cultural da região, sem qualquer justificativa plausível.  
  
Pergunta-se: até onde a obsessão por um lugar tão esquecido pelo mundo, como Smallville, pode se tornar o fim culminante da mente brilhante de um grande empresário?"  
  
Ao concluir a leitura, Lionel apenas sorriu.  
  
Fim 


End file.
